


Its all an Act

by AwesomeInTheory



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 19:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeInTheory/pseuds/AwesomeInTheory
Summary: Bendy will do anything go break free.





	Its all an Act

More than anything, he wanted to be the toon he was created to be. He was nothing but an inky mess...an abomination.

 

He needed a soul, yet no matter how many souls remained trapped with him, none would complete him. This was a fact.

 

 He remembered wishing Henry would just come back. Though they never met in person, he remembered being drawn by him in paper. It was the last hope he had.

 

Even that was taken from him as well.

 

He was desperate for an escape.

 

So when the devil himself offered him freedom; of course he accepted.


End file.
